Our institution is a member of the Gynecologic Oncology Group. The overall goals of the Group and the Study protocols are described in the Group Chairman's grant application. Our institution will register all new gynecologic cancer patients entering our hospital with the Group Operations Office and we will participate initially in the Group studies, protocols Number 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,9,10,11,12,13,14 & 15.